Logan's Tired
by Rayjpop
Summary: My view on 'Welcome back, Big Time' where Logan has to do all of their homework. Slash, but not graphic. Some cursing!


**Author's Note:** After watching the new episode of BTR, I just had to write this. Mainly because I can emphasize with Logan, doing all of your friends' homework. So this is my (crazy) view of Logan's predicament.

**Logan's Tired**

**Logan POV**

I couldn't believe that Kendall, James AND Carlos left me to do all of their homework, by myself. Well, I had some help with Gustavo and Kelly but they tried to cheat by using rented projects, premade essays and they even hired math nerds from some nearby college, and ultimately they got caught. I held back my laughter because I knew that this would happen, Miss Collins wasn't easily fooled.

I remember the time that Carlos convinced me to do his homework for him, he didn't really convince me, he just kissed my neck and rubbed his hands up and down my chest. I agreed without really paying any attention to what I had just agreed to do. So when he went to turn in his homework assignments, Miss Collins noticed that he handed her advanced work. He usually barely does any of his homework so when she noticed that every problem had been done, from start to finish, she handed it back to him and shook her head at me.

After Miss Collins slammed the door, leaving me alone with Gustavo and Kelly, they stared at me. Apparently I had to do ALL of the homework since Kendall, James and Carlos couldn't be bothered to do it.

"Why do _I_ have to do all of their homework too? Shouldn't you get them to do it?" I asked, hoping that I wouldn't be stuck with all of that work. Gustavo left to deal with the math nerds, leaving Kelly to practically sweet talk me into doing their work.

"Logan, you heard Miss Collins. If the work isn't done with at least a 'C' average then Big Time Rush can't play at Rocktober fest. James and Carlos are trying to get the pool crowd back while Kendall is following Jo like a little lost puppy. You're the only one smart enough to handle all of their work and then some!" Kelly said with a sweet voice that practically dripped honey. She hoped that I would be easy, and unfortunately I knew that I would eventually give in. So I decided that it would be better to start early.

**Four science projects, 12 English essays, half a dozen pages of history for each of the eleven chapters, over 1,000 math problems and one Rocktober fest VIP pass later.**

After getting James, Kendall and Carlos to write something on each paper, project or math assignment, Kelly handed all the work to Miss Collins. My brain had shut down, and I simply stared at the flashing papers.

I had done just enough work to get the 'C' average in order to get us to Rocktober fest, but even after all that intense studying I wanted to sleep. Carlos on the other hand, had an idea of his own.

"Come on Logan! Come meet the new people at the Palmwoods!" Carlos whined, tugging on my arm. I didn't want to move from my bed, I couldn't remember my own name because my brain wanted to relax while I slept. Carlos kept bugging me and pulling my arm, trying to get me to go to the pool.

"Come on…" He whined again.

"Carlos! What the fuck! I spent all day doing everyone's damn homework! While the three of you were off doing who knows what, who knows where, I was doing everything! Just so that we could perform at Rocktober fest! So I want some Goddamn sleep! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?" I didn't get off of my bed, because I knew that if I stood up that I would more than likely fall flat on my face. However I did notice that Carlos looked sad and scared.

"Logie-bear. I'm sorry. If you would have called me then I could've helped you with all that work." Oh this was rich. I did not expect him to say that.

"WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I HAVE TO CALL YOU TO DO YOUR OWN DAMN HOMEWORK! Get out Carlos, just get out." If he stayed a moment longer then I would have said something that I would have regretted.

He ran out of the room, crying. I should have felt bad but I couldn't feel anything because my whole body was numb. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me away, from all my stress.

When I woke up I felt another person lying on my bed. I opened one eye and saw Carlos sleeping next to me, his eyes were puffy and I could tell that he had been crying for a long time. I shifted just enough to wake him up and it worked because I heard him groan.

"L-Logan? I'm sorry. I should have helped you because it was my homework too." I nodded and let him continue, "I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate what you did for us. And I'm sure Kendall and James are too. And, I can't believe that you built me a laser." I laughed slightly at his smile because through my sleepy eyes he looked like a grinning fool.

"Go back to sleep Logan. You deserve a good rest." Carlos whispered before leaning in and kissing my forehead. I knew that I couldn't stay mad at him. He always knew how to get me out of any mood, even if I needed some space, Carlos knew what was bugging me.

**A/N:** Yay! Although, I am a little ticked that there wasn't a lot of Carlos/Logan air time…. But leave it to me to work an episode to my liking. Reviews would be nice. I am sorry that this is short or crappy, its late and I'm hot and tired. It's humid and over 100 degrees right now :( Have a nice day! ~Ray


End file.
